Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2
by cw2k
Summary: This is the sequel of the first crossover I recently did a few days ago. This time, a new King of Iron Fist tournament was announced a few months after the previous one. Chris and Jade are newlyweds. Quan Chi and the revenants attack the Tekken characters, an ancient enemy rises, and the Devil gene comes into play. What's gonna happen now?
1. Chapter 1: Back At It Again

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 1: Back At It Again

It has been three months since the King Of Iron Fist tournament. Chris and Jade got married. Life couldn't be better.

4 MONTHS LATER

The Mishima Zaibatsu is hosting another tournament. Chris read it in the newspapers. "Another tournament?" he asked.

His new wife, Jade, has come home with pizza. "Hey, baby."

"My lady." They kisses a little.

"Not again!"

"What?"

"Another tournament?"

"It seems so."

"Should we compete?

"Seems like everybody is, so yeah."

"It's been several months since the last tournament."

"I know, right?"

A knock on the door. Chris opened. It was Sonya.

"Sonya. Come on in."

"So, you two, you heard about this new tournament?"

"It was in the papers I was reading."

"You plan on competing?"

"I might, but I didn't do so well last time."

"Well, this time it is a worldwide tournament."

"Worldwide?"

"That's right."

"This is gonna be quite a adventure."

"When does the tournament?"

'Next week."

"We'll be there. Are you competing too?"

"Everyone is competing so yeah."

"This will be fun."

CW2K: Here we go again. I wonder how this will play out.


	2. Chapter 2: Opening Night

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 2: Opening Night

A week later, a limo was heading towards the arena for the new tournament. Inside the limo was a old man. Bald, facial hair the shape of a half-moon.

"Sir, are you sure this is the place?" asked the driver.

"Yes, this is it. It is time that I show the world my true power!. This man is Jinpachi Mishima, Heihachi's father and creator of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

The arena is filled with people who can't wait to see the action. From the entrance, two females were backflipping their way to the arena. One of them is wearing a lucha libre mask, paying homage to WWE Superstar Rey Mysterio and the other is a female ninja with a mask resembling a cat or something.

"Ladies and gentleman, meet your first contestants, Jaycee and Kunimitsu!

Chris and Jade arrived at the arena for opening night.

"Wow, this is amazing," said Jade.

"This must be opening night. And I hear cheering. The tournament is about to start."

They got their seats.

"Ready? GO!'

Here we go, the first match of the night. Kunimitsu' style is practically the same as Yoshimitsu's, but with some different moves. Jaycee (Julia Chang) uses her style of Baji Quan with a combination of Pro Wrestling (If you ever wondered why Julia had some wrestling throws in earlier Tekken games, I just mentioned it). Both females block each other's attacks, until Jaycee found a opening and tried her Rolling Bomb. Kunimitsu recovered and used her Stalker flips to escape Jaycee's throw attempts. She nails Jaycee in the face in Ballerina Kick. The fight went on, involving grappling and defensive counters. Jaycee executes the Southern Cross Suplex from behind. Kunimitsu used her fire-breathing move which Jaycee dodges. More attacks are blocked until Kunimitsu landed a Tornado Drop. Jaycee was defeated.

"Kunimitsu wins!"

A big round of applause from everyone.

"Wow. That ninja got some moves!" Jade exclaimed, enjoying her popcorn and drink Chris bought for her.

"This is just the beginning. I wonder who's next?"

Music started playing and everyone was on their feet when a young woman dressed walking down the runway to the ring. As she enters, she demonstrates some sexy display of dance moves.

Jade took a closer look. Them teeth...

"Mileena!"

"What is she doing here?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is tag team match. Introducing first, Mileena!"

"I cannot believe it," Chris said, puzzled. Mileena competing in the tournament?

'And her partner, please welcome, Tanya!"

Jade's jaw dropped when her name was called. She sees Tanya, in a completely different outfit. She's wearing a black short dress accompanied by a hooded leather jacket, black boots and sunglasses. She was strutting with her hips moving side by side that got Jade waning to tap that ass again. Chris, on the other hand, had to punch himself in he nuts a few times.

"What is wrong with you?"

Jade knew the answer. Seeing Tanya in a completely different showing her amazing thighs got him feeling some type of way downstairs. He groaned in pain like a idiot.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, their opponents for tonight, the Williams sisters, Nina and Anna!"

Chris and Jade knew Nina but not Anna.

The match began as soon as Tanya removed her jacket and sunglasses.

Tanya and Anna started first. Anna's style of fighting is the same as Nina's, but some moves are different. Anna even complimented Tanya's attire, then slapped her in the face. Tanya caught Anna off-balance with her Cannon Drill. Anna tried to attack Tanya but again Tanya manages to teleport away and tags in Mileena. Everyone starting laughing at Anna when she screamed at the sight of Mileena's teeth and threw up. "FUCK Y'ALL!" Nina tagged herself in.

"Sit this one out," she said.

Nina and Mileena began trading blows and blocking before Mileena did her Ball Roll, tripping her up. Nina recovered and executed her Sadistic Cupid. (Don't ask me what that is). She even tried her Bad Habit which is a swift kick in the nuts. Big mistake as Mileena's Sky Kick countered. Stunned, Mileena tagged Tanya in. She did her sexy Split Kick, earning a knockdown. The fight went on with continuous blocking and countering. That's when Tanya found a opening for some combos. She tries the Perfect Form string combined with her Cannon Drill, then jump and does her split kick for the air. Nina was knocked out.

As the arena was cleared, Jinpachi makes his way to the ring. He shows everyone his true power. We see a mouth on his stomach (He was the final boss of Tekken 5) Everyone now feared for their lives as Jinpachi locked the entire arena down.

"Who dares to challenge me?"

No one made a move.

"This is awkward." said Jade.

Jinpachi looked around and spotted Chris. "YOU!"

Uh-oh.

"Step to the arena."

This is bad.

Chris hesitantly left the stands to the arena. Tanya remained in the shadows. She sees Chris heading to the arena.

"You faced my son, Heihachi a few months, and nearly died, before this harlot challenged him." Chris looked and saw Tanya hiding. How did he know she was there?

Tanya stepped next to Chris.

"So you are the young lady who actually defeated my son, something he could not do," Jinpachi mocked.

Jade was watching from the stands. Chris felt embarrassed.

"Listen, he tried his best," Tanya said.

"IT MATTERS NOT! Now that my son has once again controlled the company I created, the Mishima Zaibatsu, he will use it to destroy the world!

"Then we must stop him," Chris said.

"You had your chance, fool. But if you wish to challenge him again, you must go through me."

"Who are you, by the way?" asked Tanya.

"I am Jinpachi Mishima. And you, young lad, it is you who must save the once more. I heard rumors of your war with Shao Kahn years ago. I have come here to test your skills and see if you are indeed worthy of challenging my son again. And as for you, I have no need of your presence. Begone!"

"How rude."

Tanya headed back to the locker room.

"Now then, show me your true power!"

The fight begins. Jinpachi launched a fireball from his stomach which Chris dodges. Jinpachi landed two Wind Godfist uppercuts and linked them with a anti-air throw, the Raging Tempest. As Chris recovered, Jinpachi demonstrates a unique dash move called Astral Projection. But Chris moved out of the way before Jinpachi can land a strike. Chris went low with a Low Kick and sweep.

Jinpachi recovered and grabbed Chris, executing a Double Powerbomb, the second bomb shattering his ribs. Chris slowly recovered. Jinpachi charges again but Chris moved and tried a Enziguiri roundhouse to the back of his head. Jinpachi got up but was met with two elbows, a backfist, a knee, low kick, hammerfist and a uppercut. Jinpachi was sent flying. As he landed, he didn't bother recovering.

"Well done!"

Everyone cheered. Chris now has earned the right to face Heihachi again. Jinpachi disappears though. Tanya came ou and hugged him.

"You did it! You're facing Heihachi again"

"And also a chance to redeem myself."

Jade looked so happy knowing that Chris could actually redeem himself if he manages to defeat Heihachi.


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny Calls

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 3: Destiny Calls

The following morning, Chris woke up and noticed no one was with him. He instead found a note:

 **Hey, baby. Jade and I were requested by Sonya to see her. She saw the tournament's Opening Night last night. She was impressed of your victory against... I'm sorry, what's his name again? Fuck it. Anyway, I received news that this new tournament will be a special tournament called Mortal Kombat VS Tekken World Tour. You are cordially invited to participate! Just like last time, me and Jade will compete as well. I think this will definitely be so much fun, I cannot wait. It will begin tomorrow in New York City. You and Jade want adventure? Well, this is it! Finally, I just went to Outworld to see Mileena. She was laughing her ass when she made that woman scared shitless. LOL. Anyway, destiny calls, Chris. Are you ready to answer?**

 **Love, Tanya**

 **P.S: Jade told me you were staring at my thighs last night. Was it that outfit I wore? Also, come see us at the airport. We leave for New York City tonight. Love ya.**

With a smile on his face, Chris packed up. This tournament will definitely be worth competing. Chris spent the rest of the day online on his laptop, looking up the tournament schedule and where it take place. Tanya was right, this is the world tour. In the early evening, he went to the airport to meet Jade and Tanya.

"Chris! You made it."

Jade kisses him and sees Tanya wearing a sleeveless black evening dress. Jade was wearing her green evening dress. They got on the plane to New York City. Destiny calls, and Chris answered with renewed vigor.


	4. Chapter 4: New York City

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 4: New York City

Chris, Jade and Tanya took a flight to New York City for the World Tour. Tanya visitied Edenia to inform her of this event. She learned that the Queen will compete as well.

During the flight, the girls were conversing strategies.

By morning, they arrived. They were given a rent-a-car for to use until their next flight in 2 days. They got a motel for the 2 days as well, and left for breakfast.

"So, Chris, who will be your opponent?" asked Tanya. They were enjoying their breakfast at McDonald's.

"I don't know yet. I haven't looked at the schedule."

Chris immediately caught his eyes on Christie, Asuka, and Xiaoyu. Wonder what they're up to.

They were heading towards McDonald's for breakfast but they immediately saw them.

"Oh, shit."

"Hey, guys!"

"Chrisie! What are you ladies doing here," asked Jade.

You know there's a World Tour taking place here today, right?" Xiaoyu asked.

'That's why we're here. Because of Chris, we were invited to participate."

Later, they visited Madison Square Garden, where the World Tour begins.

"Wow," said Tanya. "This placed is getting packed!"

"I know, right? Ok, we each have a locker room, separated by franchise. Tanya, you're with me, and Chris, thank you for allowing us to be a part of this."

"Anytime, Jade, (Kisses her) Tanya, (Kisses her)"

Chris heads to the locker room.

"Yo! Chris, my man!" Johnny Cage...

"Really, Johnny?" asked Kenshi.

"You're all here for this tour?"

Everyone looked at Chris. Not all of them was happy to be here.

Rain stepped up to him and said, "Your victory brought us here. I should kill you right now!"

"RAIN!" Scorpion yelled.

"Not all of us are honored to here,"

"I know."

One hour later, all fighters of Tekken and Mortal Kombat stand on each side of the arena. Heihachi Mishima, head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, makes his announcement:

"Contestants, welcome to the World Tour! For the next 5 days, each combatant will be in different places around the world, competing. Alliances are made and broken, rivalries will be formed as well. At the end of the 5 day period, whoever makes it to the semi-finals will face one more challenge: Me!

Chris suddenly had a premonition. Heihachi said almost the exact same thing as Shang Tsung did in the Mortal Kombat tournament. His voice almost sounds the same too.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's begin the tour with our first match, Scorpion vs Miguel!"

Scorpion enters the arena in his MK9 outift. A young man in street clothes steps up as well.

"FIGHT!"

Miguel's style...I'm not even sure what the hell he does, bu it seems like he fights however he wants. He has a hilarious Unblockable. He walks and start laughing. Scorpion didn't take too kindly of whatever insult Miguel was making. All of the sudden he punches Scorpion and he's knocked out. What the fuck?

Everyone was confused.

"That's it? Just one punch?" Chris was just as confused as everyone else.

Even Heihachi had nothing except, "Next match, Chris vs Hwaorang.

They entered the ring, shaking hands. "Nice to meet you again."

"Let's not have... whatever just happened in the last one."

"Like, really?"

The fight began, a real one! Hwoarang is a ace in Tae Kwon Do. I believe he was a street punk at one time, earning money through illegal street fights, until Jin came around and embarrassed him during the fight, resulting in his first loss. Since then, Hwaorang made it personal to strike Jin down. This is actually a well-balance fight. No superpowers needed. Continuous block and counters galore. Whenever Chris tried a grab, Hwoarang would a answer for it by way of escaping.

After a good 30 minutes, unlike the last fight, Chris finally finished Hwoarang with a roundhouse and he fell face first into the ground.

His energy spent, he fell on one knee, unable to hold his balance.

"Chris you victory has placed you against Eddy Gordo in Las Vegas. Congratulations. The fight lasted much longer than it needed to," Heihachi said. "You are done. See you in Las Vegas."

Jade and Tanya helped Chris back to the locker room, but Scorpion was furious! Stuff (and punches) were being thrown all over the place.

"Hanzo!

"I WANT A REMATCH!"

Hanzo threw his kunai at Chris. It caught by the chest.

"GET OVER HERE!

He dragged Chris toward him and blasted him with an uppercut, sending him flipping and flying, landing on his head.

"HANZO, STOP!" Tanya tried to calm him down. Heihachi stepped in.

"What the hell's going on?"

Hanzo set Heihachi on fire. Tanya shot a fireball at him, but he teleported and knocked Tanya away. She recovered and got out of locker room. Hanzo dove down, stabbing Tanya down her left shoulder.

"Do not meddle into my affairs, Edenian!"

A glaive was thrown at Hanzo, hitting him in the chest.

"Jade, do you involve yourself."

" I am already involved. you hurt my friends, you answer to me."

Scorpion fought Jade. A classic ninja battle. Jade was able to give Hanzo the worst punishment possible for his action. She ends the fight with her sweeps from her pole.

"Hold, Scorpion!"

Scorpion just stayed down.

"I think you owe Chris and Tanya an apology."

"I owe you nothing, Jade. I want my rematch."

Miguel came up. "Sorry, cabron. I'd be happy to give you a rematch, but next time, don't stand there like a idiot."

Miguel checks out Jade.

"So, how much for a lap dance?"

All Miguel got was a pole to the nuts. Everyone laughed. Just take it as a no, man, and walk away.

Christie came to Jade. "Wow, you gave Miguel blue balls."

(Loud fart)

"What the fuck, Miguel?"

Jade tended to Tanya, who apparently lost a lot of blood from her left shoulder.

"I NEED SOME HELP!"

Medical staff helped Tanya to the stretcher. The ambulance carried her to the hospital. Paul Phoenix came out of the locker room. "Someone else needs medical help, too."

Jade rushed in there and sees Chris trying to get up, but he landed face first onto the ground real hard. He also couldn't see due to blurry vision.

"Are you ok?"

"Let's get him out of here."

Jade and Paul got Chris out of the locker room. Medical staff took him on the stretcher. Jade went with him to the hospital. The doctor told Jade that Chris and Tanya will remain in the hospital overnight. Chris is suffering from a broken nose while Tanya received stitches to her left shoulder. It seems that Chris just can't catch a break. He had been in a hospital more times than than he can count. I guess Lady Luck wasn't on his side it seems.

Two days later, they were cleared. They went back to the motel. They were packing up for Las Vegas, but Chris told both Jade and Tanya that his fight with Eddy Gordo would be a good one, even though he has a broken nose.

CW2K: I'm warning you guys, now! The next chapter will be quite scary...


	5. Chapter 5: Turbulence

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 5: Turbulence

The trio took their flight to Las Vegas. It was a rainy night, which was probably a bad idea to fly in this kind of weather. Their time in New York was great, except when Hanzo broke Chris' nose and stabbed Tanya in the left shoulder. Jade laid in her seat quietly, until something struck the plane's tail. Everyone woke up screaming. The flight attendants tried to calm everyone down. Whatever hit the tail caused quite a turbulence. As Jade looked out the window and a demon came out of nowhere! The demon severely damaged both engines. The pilot alerted everyone that they will make a emergency landing. One wing came off and the pilot tried to control the plane but the demon grabbed the pilot's head and pulled him out from the windshield. Now everyone was in severe panic! Tanya got to the pilot's seat. He was gone. She had no idea how to fly a plane but she took the seat and was scared that that same demon will do the same thing like it did to the pilot. Chris went in and joined her.

"How do I fly this thing?!" She was definitely panicking.

"TANYA! Calm down! I'll get you through this..."

Even more screams were filling the entire plane. Chris looked ahead... "Aw, shit."

"CHRIS!" It was Liu Kang, former Mortal Kombat champion turned Revenant. And he's got Jade by her throat.

"Hey! Let her go!"

Liu threw Jade back to her seat, coughing.

Liu Kang charged towards Chris and tried to kick him. But Chris countered. The plane was starting to fall apart!

"ENOUGH, LIU KANG!"

But he would not stop. The fight continued until Liu Kang jumped to the top of the plane. Even with heavy rainfall, it didn't stop them from fighting. Jade went to the pilot's room to find Tanya trying to figure out how to fly when she heard ruckus from outside.

"That bastard Liu Kang just had to show his face, did he?"

"Where's Chris?"

"Up there with him!"

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"You're asking too many questions, Jade! Help me!"

"How? I don't know how to fly!"

Liu Kang was flung back into the plane. Chris jumped down and tackled him through the exit door. Chris hung on for dear life, while Liu Kang held onto his leg.

Chris tried to kick him off while Jade tried to pull Chris back in. With one last kick, Liu Kang was sent into the dark skies. Jade pulled him back in, but by the time she did so, it was too late. Despite Tanya's efforts, the plane crashed into a nearby forest.

Everything else went black...


	6. Chapter 6: Ogre

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 6: Ogre

THREE HOURS LATER

It had been three hours since the plane crash. Tanya just woke up, covered in dirt and blood.

"Jade?" Tanya was searching for her. Her outfit was torn, her top was falling off so she had to use a piece of cloth to cover her breasts. The left side of her torso had a nasty cut. She looked back at the crash site. To her horror, no one survived. "Chris, Jade..." Tanya seemed lost. She traveled into the dark forest. She started crying. She might have lost two of her best friends. Until a hand laid on her shoulder. She went into attack mode and flipped the intruder over.

Stomped on the intruder's chest. "Who are you?"

She used her flaming hand for illumination. It was... a woman... salt-&-pepper hair, Black leather top and skirt.

"I am Sareena. I'm competing in this tour as well."

"What are you doing here?

"I saw the plane crush. I was just about to see if they're were any survivors."

"I'm afraid not. I'm looking for my friends, Jade and Chris."

"Chris, the one who saved..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everybody knows him. Listen, I need to find them."

A demonic roar can be heard from the distance.

"We are not safe here. Follow me."

Tanya and Sareena ran through the forest, not knowing that the demon was following them.

"This way."

Sareena led Tanya and hid behind the huge log as cover. The demon flew over them.

"Are you ok?" asked Sareena.

"No, I'm not." Sareena could sense Tanya's sadness. "I just lost to my best friends..."

Sareena gave Tanya a hug. Tears were falling from her eyes as well. "What am I gonna do now? I can't compete in this tournament by myself..."

"Let me help you, Tanya. I too lost a friend long ago. Bi-Han."

"The original Sub-Zero."

"Yes. He taught me compassion. I wanted to escape from the Netherrealm until I was executed by Shinnok. I finally found my way out of there and found myself in Outworld."

"How is it you are here in Earthrealm?"

"I came here to find Kuai Liang, the new Sub-Zero."

"I take it there is a love interest?"

"You could say that."

Tanya smiled a little.

"So, tell me about Chris."

"The only thing you know about him is that he has saved Earthrealm on numerous occasions. I found him in Outworld. He was wounded. He was caught in the middle by Kano and the Black Dragon. I took him away to my campsite to treat his injuries. That's when I started realizing a weird sensation."

"What was it?"

"Love. I always thought it brings weakness to fools, but when I felt it from him, I knew right then he would be the one. Until 5 years later, I betrayed him."

"Why did you do that?"

"I was corrupted by dark powers. Chris hated me for it. And Jade, I hated her so much. She stole him from me. I wanted to kill her and win him back. I was allied with Onaga, the Dragon King. What a fool I was. Soon afterward, I went to his home just to talk to him. I told him that Kano raped me."

Sareena could not help but feel sympathy for Tanya. But then Tanya said, "Jade would be better off with him than me."

"Do you still love him, even though he's with Jade?"

"Yes, I do. I went through this change and my eyes went back to normal. I was no longer corrupted. I was myself again. Jade saw this change and explained to me that it had something to do with Chris. The night we made love, I felt something that cleansed me. I was still evil, but little did I know, his influence was in the early stages of purification. I often wondered how he obtained this type of power. I don't think he knows."

"You believe he's still alive?"

"That's why we need to find him."

"You won't be able to in the darkness. We'll try in the morning."

"You're right. It's too dangerous. Shall we set up camp?"

"Mine is not very far. I made a bonfire. I'm actually going to this place called Brazil. That's where the competitors will be."

"I really appreciate your help, Sareena. Maybe Kuai Liang will be here."

"That is my hope."

They reached Sareena's campsite. The bonfire was dying but Sareena lit it up again. They entered her tent. Tanya was grateful she got a place to sleep for the night.

"You hungry?"

"Yea, I could eat."

Tanya was surprised of what Sareena has. Hot dogs? She often wondered how long Sareena's been in Earthrealm.

They finished their meals and went back in the tent. Sareena only had one sleeping cot. "Sareena?"

"Yea."

"How will I sleep? You only have one cot."

'We can share it."

Tanya looked at her while she was undressing. She has a nice Caucasian skin for a Netherrealm demon.

"What?"

"It's ok. We can share." Tanya couldn't take her eyes off of Sareena. She is beautiful, she thought. I know very little of her, but she's so hot. Tanya shook the sexy thought out of her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Ummm... nothing."

"You lie. You were thinking of me." Sareena got off her cot and got close to Tanya.

"I never knew how beautiful you are, Tanya. Your dark skin..." Sareena removed the cloth that was covering her breasts.

"Sareena..."

Sareena kissed her.

"Come, Tanya."

They continued kissing. They laid down, covered up, and made out. Tanya couldn't believe it. She was making out with Sareena. "You're so beautiful," she said softly.

Sareena found Tanya's pants and removed them in slow, smooth motion, revealing her thighs. Sareena got on top of Tanya and began tasting her ebony skin. She licked around her breasts, then down her body. Tanya moaned softly as Sareena is the second female of Mortal Kombat to go down on her. The first being Jade. Sareena finally got to Tanya's panties and took them off slowly. She opened her legs and began giving Tanya undeniable pleasure. Sareena's lips and tongue were all over her vagina. She never thought she'd find herself alone with another woman. Sareena kept the pace of her kisses and licks, causing Tanya to moan under her breath, trying to keep quiet.

"Sareena..."

Sareena got up and revealed her breasts and vagina to Tanya. Sareena facesat her, giving her a taste of her mound too. Sareena moaned softly. Tanya massaged her breasts and licked deep. Sareena couldn't believe how skillful Tanya is when it comes to oral sex. She licked it real good. She began thrusting her hips. She was ready for her orgasm. She shot her load all over Tanya's body. "You're real good, Tanya."

"Let me show you what I can do."

Tanya climbed on top of Sareena.

"What are you gonna do?"

"A little thing called lesbian sex. Allow me."

Tanya placed her pelvis on Sareena. She kissed her and began thrusting.

"Tanya..." Sareena moaned."

"While I was having sex with Chris, he showed me the one hot technique that can make any woman feel like a real woman. And now Sareena, I'm gonna do that to you because you're so fucking hot!"

Tanya pumped hard into Sareena. "Don't stop, Tanya."

She went fast, taking Sareena's pussy to the limit. Tanya knew she was going to come, so she fucked Sareena.

"Fuck me, Tanya. Oh, yeah. Awwww."

"Sareena, I'm about to..."

"Me too."

Tanya gave Sareena one last thrust and blasted her load into her.

"You were amazing, Tanya."

"I learned from the best."

They kissed and cuddled. Tanya did share a bed with Jade on numerous occasions, but this is the first time she shared a camping cot with another woman.

In the morning, the ladies woke up and had breakfast. Tanya saw that same demon flying by from last night.

"Oh, my god."

"It's heading towards Brazil."

"How do you know?"

"That's where the competitors will be. Rumor has it that the demon seeks strong souls. It consumes them."

"I'm assuming Chris and Jade will be there."

"Assuming they somehow found a way there."

"Without me?"

"I'm sure they had no intention of leaving you behind, Tanya. The fastest way to get to Brazil is through this portal."

Sareena created a portal to Brazil. "We must hurry. If Chris and Jade are still alive, they will not be any longer."

Tanya agreed and Joined Sareena as they enter the portal to Brazil.


	7. Chapter 7: A Trip to Brazil

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 7: A Trip to Brazil

Tanya and Sareena arrived to Brazil by portal.

"This is Brazil? It looks exactly the same."

"Not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"There they are."

Tanya found Chris and Jade. Chris was fighting a young man in a Capoeira attire. This is Eddy Gordo, an expert of Capoeira.

"Wow. What style is he using?"asked Tanya.

"It's called Capoeira. It was created in Brazil by descendants of African slaves many centuries ago. It is a well-known martial art for its quick and complex techniques as well as speed and power."

With that being said, Tanya was amazed. But she remembered that Christie Montiero also possesses that style. The only difference between the two is the throws but they both have a very complex throw called the Rodeo Spin.

"Jade!"

Jade turned around and saw Tanya.

"TANYA!"

They hugged each other. "Where did you and Chris go?"

"After the plane crash, Sonya and the Special Forces picked us up..." Jade stopped, realizing that they forgot Tanya!

"You left me there to die?"

"Tanya..."

Tanya turned and walked off. "How could you and Chris? I thought you loved me!" Tanya ran off crying.

"Tanya, wait..."

Sareena walked up to Jade. "I know you and Chris would never leave her like that."

"We didn't. We thought she was dead from the crash. I need to get in contact with someone."

(Over the phone) "General Blade, speaking."

"Sonya, it's Jade."

"Are you and Chris ok?"

'Yea, umm... we were missing Tanya. She was with us."

"What?

"Did you think she was dead?"

"I assumed."

"You're wrong. She's alive."

"I thought..."

"No. She was trying to land the plane."

"Where is she?"

"She ran off."

"Go after her."

"She's coming back."

"Jade."

"Hang on, Sonya."

"Is that Sonya?"

"Yes."

"Sonya Blade..."

"Tanya, is that you?"

"Uh, yea. You picked up Jade and Chris but not me?"

"I thought you were dead."

"Wrong! I had to survive the dark forest. I was scared I was going to die that night! That was until I met this woman named Sareena, who sheltered me for the night. While me, Chris and Jade were on our way to Las Vegas, we were attacked by some demon, and guess who else showed up: Liu Kang!"

"..."

"That's right. The Shaolin jackass ruined our flight!"

"Where are you now?"

"In Brazil."

Chris was coming up to Jade, Tanya and Sareena.

"Where's your next destination?"

"I don't Know. Hang on. Jade, where's our next destination?"

Jade looked at the schedule. "Toronto, Ontario, Canada."

"Canada. Tomorrow.

"That's where I'll be."

(Demonic roar)

"HOLY SHIT!"

"RUN!"

The demon, simply called Ogre in its true form, was spreading fire throughout the rain forest. Eddy Gordo caught up to Chris.

"What is that thing?"

"I don't know, man."

Eddy signaled the trio to his car. "Get in!"

The car sped off.

"Where's Sareena?"

Sareena took a portal to Outworld.

"Sareena."

"Quan Chi."

"You side with Earthrealm, I see?"

'What's it to you?"

"You are not involved in this tournament."

"I might as well be."

"We shall see."

"Quan Chi disappeared, leaving Sareena to contemplate how she can help in the tournament. She decided to return to Earthrealm. to find her new friends.


	8. Chapter 8: Canada

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 8: Canada

Eddy took the trio to the airport.

"No way!" said Tanya.

"Why? Eddy asked.

"We had a incident with that demon." Jade replied.

"I assure you. Sonya and the Special Forces will protect you."

"I hope so. I don't want a repeat performance."

They took a flight to Canada. This time, no incident.

They arrived at their destination in Toronto, Ontario, Canada.

"Man, it's cold," said Tanya.

"We'll find a motel for today and get something warm."

A few hours later, they found a motel for the day.

They arrived at the Air Canada Centre.

"An indoor arena. How convenient," said Tanya.

They went inside the arena, not knowing that Kazuya was watching them. Suspicious!

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Day 4 of the World Tour..." Heihachi announces before Kazuya interrupted him.

"It has come to my attention that three contestants, Chris, Jade and Tanya were victims of a plane crash the other day.

They could not be here today for the tournament."

WHAT? But they arrived.

"For our first match..."

"Sir..."

Tanya couldn't believe what Heihachi just said.

"Miss Tanya..."

"Don't Miss Tanya me, asshole! We could've been in Las Vegas had it not been for the fact that we were attacked, by some demon!"

"That's preposterous."

"Oh, really?" Well we're here now and ready to compete..."

"You will be competing in this tournament!" Kazuya exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. And who are you, Mr. Purple Suit?"

"Enough, Tanya! Leave now!"

"Make me!"

They could only stand there.

"That's what I thought. Now give me a opponent to take down so I can get the hell out of here!"

Tanya angrily stepped to the arena.

Heihachi was hesitant but made the announcement: Our first match tonight will be Tanya vs Kazuya!"

"WHAT?"

Kazuya stepped into the arena wearing his usual Karate pants.

"You made a big mistake, Miss Tanya. The Mishima clan do not take kindly to infidels!"

"Yea, yea, yea. Are we gonna fight or what?"

"Fight!"

Tanya battles Kazuya. Kazuya utilizes power attacks just like Heihachi, but Tanya's acrobatic style had proven to be too much. Kazuya tried to use his patented Electric Wind Godfist moves, but Tanya had a answer for it and floors Kazuya.

Tanya reveled in her victory. "Who's the bitch around here? This bitch right here!" She yelled to the crowd. Yep, Tanya got a little Cassie Cage in her.

Heihachi was seething with anger hat his son lost. he decided to bring out the big guns.

"Tanya, since you seem so confident in yourself, let's see how confident you still are when you take on... the REVENANTS!"

Everyone was shocked in surprise and horror! The revenants are here! And they are attacking the Tekken fighters!

Jade sees Kitana. The Tekken fighters held their own, until Sonya showed up with Kenshi, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Li Mei and Bo' Rai Cho. Johnny Cage and the others were waiting for their matches before the attack.

The entire arena turned into a war zone! Just like in the streets of Japan, no less.

Chris, Tanya and Jade escaped from the arena, but Kitana stopped them.

"Kitana!"

"We meet again, my friend."

Jade fought Kitana. Tanya aided Jade in this fight, but Chris went back inside the arena to help the Tekken fighters.

"You two. How did this come about?"

"Kitana, listen..."

But Kitana continued attacking. Tanya tried to speak.

"Kitana, stop this! What is this really about?"

"Do you even have to ask, Tanya? You, Jade. I know of your marriage with Chris. If you recall, we had our way with him years ago. You stole him from me!"

Kitana then looks at Tanya.

"And you, Tanya. To me, you are still the deceiver. You were the maid of honor at their wedding! That should've been me! Or better yet, I should've been the one to marry him!"

Tanya and Jade were taken aback. All three of them loved Chris at one point.

"Kitana, Chris chose me. After you died, and after Tanya's betrayal, I was the only one! If you were not a revenant, and I wasn't married, Chris would still love all three of us. But things have changed. You're a revenant, my best friend, I was your protecter."

"Where were you when I needed you?"

"With Chris. We were forming a alliance to stop the Dragon King. We were hoping that one day we will restore so we can be a family again!"

"That is no longer possible, Jade."

Quan Chi showed up.

"You will release my friend this instant," Jade said.

"I will not."

"Oh, you will, or you'll will die!" Tanya shouted.

Tanya charged at the sorceror, but Quan Chi blasted her with dark energy.

"TANYA!"

Jade went to Tanya but Quan Chi stopped her with a kick to the face, which knocked her out.

"Kitana, find Chris and kill him."

Quan Chi activated a portal and took Tanya and Jade with him back to the Netherrealm.

Kitana entered the arena, which is now a bloody mess. Chris and the others have defeated the revenants, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, and Jax.

"Chris!"

"Kitana!"

Kitana prepared her fans.

"Ah, dude?" said Hwoarang, badly hurtin' from the battle.

"I know," Chris said.

Chris stepped towards Kitana.

"Enjoy your last breaths!"

"Where's Jade and Tanya?"

"Soon to be dead, like you."

"So be it."

Chris fought Kitana. Even as a revenant, Kitana still possesses grace and style that Chris had expected. He tried to be as careful as he could with Kitana, but he had to fight hard. Kitana tried to swipe her fan at him, but Chris rolled out of the way.

Chris wanted to say something, but realized it was pointless, since Kitana would not hear any of it. After a long battle, Chris finally defeated Kitana.

"I'm sorry, Kitana. You deserve better than this."

He picked her up. Hwoarang and the others were right behind him.

"So this is the Princess?" asked Marshall.

"Not the kind you expect. She died long ago. I wasn't there to protect her. I will now."

"How?" asked Steve.

"I don't know yet. I will try to reason with her. If I could, maybe I'll know where Quan Chi took Jade and Tanya."

Chris traveled to the motel to pack up. He was leaving Canada with Kitana's body. He tried to discover a way to cleanse Kitana of the evil essence. Then, a idea came to his head. Chris remembered his night with Tanya. She claimed his influence cleansed her. Though, Chris wouldn't try taking advantage of Kitana while she's unconscious. Or would he? He did do her a least once or twice. But if he is to save Jade and Tanya, he'll have to. The thought of it made him sick, but if it's the only way to get some answers, so be it.

He parked the rental car in an abandoned parking lot. He turned it off, and continued contemplating over how he was going to do this. It was nighttime and he is exhausted. Kitana slowly woke up.

"Where am I?"

"You're with me."

Kitana tried to strike, but Chris stopped her.

"It's pointless, Kitana. You might as well surrender."

She knew he was right.

"Why am I here?"

"You are here because I brought you here. We need to talk."

'Your words will do nothing. You're just delaying your death."

"I am not delaying anything. You lost, so you might as well listen. I need you to tell me where Quan Chi is taking Jade and Tanya."

"You are a fool... "

"Kitana... stop. It ain't gonna work this time.

Chris got to the back seat to join her.

"This is not like you, Kitana. I cannot imagine the loss you suffered after you died. Your friend Jade. She misses you. Not a day goes by that she would never forgive herself for not protecting you."

He lays his his hand on her thigh.

"You speak of my dear friend..."

"Yes. After your death, I felt that same loss when I lost you. I remember back in the day when I met you, you and Jade were all over me."

His hands reached between her thighs and fingers her. Kitana could feel the pleasures between her thighs again. "Chris, why did you choose Jade over me?"

"You died. It hurt at the very pit of my soul. Then Tanya betrayed me. She used the love I gave to her and you against me."

Kitana suddenly remembered the sex she had with him years ago. "Jade was the only one I fell in love with since then. Then Tanya revealed the mistake she made. She was raped."

As Chris was explaining this, Kitana reaches for Chris' cock. She massaged it.

She took her mask off and kissed him. She pulled his cock out and stroked it. She then straddled him. She then lowered herself down on him, taking him inside her. She started riding him, taking him deeper. His hands on her thighs.

Kitana could feel the sensation of him inside her again, as if he was made for her vagina. She moved her hips back and forth before she started bouncing.

"Just like old times, Chris."

She moaned his name and they kissed. He massaged her breasts. He fucked her good. She bounced hard on him, causing him to moan, calling her name. He pumped deeper, harder. Kitana was feeling it. "I'm gonna cum."

"Cum, baby, cum."

He did, splashing his seed into her. She kept riding him until he was empty.. Kitana remained there with her arms around him throughout the night, still inside her.


	9. Chapter 9:Ambushed

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 9: Ambushed

At the crack of dawn, Kitana woke up. She found herself on Chris' lap. She looked around herself. She couldn't believe it. She is a revenant no more. All because of Chris and his loving charm. Chris woke up. The first thing he sees... is Kitana, human again.

"Kitana."

"I'm human again. How is this possible?"

She looked down. He was inside her last night.

"Are you ok?"

Kitana began crying. "I can't believe all the horrible things I've done for Quan Chi and Shinnok."

"Shinnok?"

"Yes. He plans to destroy Earthrealm."

"Again?"

"You must stop him."

"What about Jade and Tanya?"

"Quan Chi took them to the Netherrealm. He plans to corrupt both of them. We need to go there immediately."

"Lead the way, Kitana. But first I gotta return this car."

As he did so, Raiden appeared.

"Raiden..."

"Kitana. You're human again."

"We need to get to the Netherrealm."

"Why, Chris? Today is the last day of the World Tour."

"Jade and Tanya were abducted by Quan Chi. He plans to corrupt them for Shinnok."

"Raiden was shocked of what Chris revealed.

"Very well. I will send you there at once. The World Tour ends today."

"We will hurry, Raiden."

Raiden created a portal to the Netherrealm.

"As they entered, they were ambushed... by Kano!

"Good to see you again, mate."

"Kano!"

And he wasn't alone. Alongside him was Jade and Tanya, his wife and friend!

"Jade!"

"SILENCE!"

What the hell just happened?

"You would've come sooner if you weren't banging the princess."

Chris tried to strike Kano, but was stabbed in the gut by Kano's blade.

"NO!"

"Naive fool," said Tanya.

Chris was fading fast. He was going to die here."

"Kano."

Shinnok approaches.

"Let him live for now. I will send him back to Earthrealm. I will make you a deal, boy. If you win the World Tour, you can earn their freedom..." Kano takes Kitana as well. "...but if you lose, you, them, and the rest of Earthrealm will fall at my feet! Now begone!"

Shinnok teleported Chris back to Earthrealm. He was now back in Los Angeles. Unfortunately, the stab wound Kano gave him drained most of his blood. He tried to move, but the massive loss of blood overtook him. Shinnok gave him a ultimatum: Win the World Tour and free the girls, or risk Earthrealm's destruction at Shinnok's hand.

He was alone. No one to help him. He faded to black.


	10. Chapter 10: The Devil Gene

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 10: The Devil Gene

Chris woke up inside the last place he would ever find himself in: G Corporation.

Kazuya sees him waking up.

"Welcome back. Hope you enjoyed your sleep."

"Kazuya..."

A young woman walks up to Kazuya.

"He appears to be broken."

"Yes. Begin the Devil transplant!"

"What?"

Too late. He fell back asleep.

Two hours later, the transplant was completed. Chris woke up again. He looked at himself. Still human.

"You are still human, Chris," says Kazuya.

"What have you done?"

"Are you familiar with the Devil Gene?"

"No."

"It is a gene, a mutation if you will, that can transform a human into that of the Devil."

Chris was shocked. The Devil Gene is now inside him

"How is this possible? I thought the Devil Gene was passed down from generation to generation."

"We live in a age where modern technology grows to be more intuitive."

Chris suddenly remembered the World Tour. Today was the last day!

"Where's the World Tour taking place now? I must go."

"I'm afraid not."

"My wife and her friends are in danger! You deny me of rescuing them?"

"I deny you of your access to he tournament."

"Why, exactly?"

'To ensure that you never see them again."

"Quan Chi!"

"You will join your wife and friends soon enough. The Devil Gene will kill you slowly but surely."

"You side with Quan Chi?"

"We struck a deal with Shinnok," Kazuya replied. "Serve him, and once Earthrealm is destroyed, I will unleash the Devil in us and we will create a new Netherrealm."

Chris's heart is pounding fast.

"No." Chris was feeling it. The Devil Gene growing stronger! Suddenly his body began to change. He screamed as he transformed into Devil Chris! His new features include devil horns, purple eyes, and red skin with wings. Chris blew a powerful breath of fire at Kazuya and Quan Chi. He then manages to escape from the building. The G Corporation was destroyed, but Chris cared not. He has three missions: One is to win the World Tour and save his wife as well Kitana and Tanya. The second is to kill Kano for his endless torture and finally to stop Shinnok, Quan Chi, Kazuya and Heihachi from conquering Earthrealm. He will do it, or die trying!


	11. Chapter 11: Fight Fire with Fire

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 11: Fight Fire With Fire

Chris traveled to where the final day of the World Tour was taking place, Los Angeles. He quickly reverted back to his human form. It is nighttime.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the final day of the World Tour. I see Chris has arrived! For his first challenge, Feng Wei!"

A Chinese man approaches. Feng Wei is a master of Chinese Kenpo. He can destroy walls and basically anything else with his fists so Chris needs to be careful.

"Chris, you have three challenges today. Should you complete all three challenges, you will face one more opponent, me!'

"Fight!"

Chris faces a very tough Feng Wei. There were rumors that he killed his master for interfering in a confrontation with other martial artists.

Chris fought carefully against Feng Wei, finding opening whenever he can.

Suddenly, a portal opened. Shinnok and his new slaves, Jade, Kitana and Tanya, alongside them is that son of a bitch, Kano and Quan Chi. This has gone from bad to fucking insane! They want Chris to lose so Shinnok can destroy Earthrealm. Heihachi made a secret alliance with the Netherrealm and the Mortal Kombat and Tekken fighters are also held prisoners. Even worse, Chris has no allies, no one to guide him. He has to fend for himself.

As the battle rages on, the Devil Gene inside Chris was again growing stronger. Realizing this, Chris has to keep it under control for the rest of the Tour, but it's much easier said than done. Chris was starting to become desperate. Knowing what's at stake, he instantly defeated Feng.

First challenge complete but with no rest in between.

The second challenger was... BRYAN FURY...reborn! As a fucking revenant! Oh shit! Shinnok laughed with glee. He could see Bryan killing Chris with one blow.

"Fight!"

Now Chris is REALLY in serious trouble!

"Remember me, pal? Your cute little girlfriend over there killed me a while back. NOW DIE!"

Bryan launched his Mach Breaker, only this time Chris was sent flying toward a city bus, crashing through it from the side into the streets. Bryan ran toward Chris at full speed. The punch shattered most of Chris' ribs and punctured his left lung. Cars and other vehicles were being blocked. Chris tried to get up, but the pain was too great. Bryan was creeping up from behind. he turned around and immediately caught Bryan as he tries his right hook.

"It's no use, pal!"

Bryan suddenly sees Chris slowly transforming and was thrown into a building. Devil Chris flew into the building in what appears to be an office. The light were out, except for a few lamp and laptop computers. The fight continued. "Finally, a real challenge!"

They charged toward each other but Chris managed to land a knee to Bryan's jaw. A military chopper appeared from the window, watching the fight. Chris landed a powerful kick that send Bryan through the elevator doors. Chris jumped in and only punches can be heard as the elevator was taking them to the rooftop. Bryan flew, busting down the elevator doors and Chris came out as normal. They stood there staring each other down as another helicopter emerges from the streets below. A few moments later, they charged at each other again, this time the clash gave them no advantages. A series of blocks and counters can be seen from the helicopter's point of view. Chris kneed Bryan in the stomach, then punches him in the gut twice, then went for the hooks left and right, then he changed his tactics again by dropkicking Bryan to the ground. They are dangerous close to the edge. Bryan grabbed Chris by the throat and and Chris' head on the edge of the rooftop 2000 feet below!. Chris struggled to get out of this situation. As Bryan tried to punch Chris, he immediately escaped and super kicked Bryan off the rooftop. Bryan fell 2000 feet before he hit the streets, causing a massive explosion.

Shinnok saw the explosion, which caused a giant sink hole!

"Kano!" Shinnok grabbed Kano by the throat and says, "KILL THAT MISERABLE INFIDEL, OR FACE MY WRATH!"

Kano was teleported to where Chris is. Chris turned around. "Well, mate. If Bryan couldn't beat the living daylights outta ya, then I will!" Kano took out one of his knifes.

"As you may or may not know, Tanya was a sweet of ass!"

"So I've heard. Just like my wife was when you raped her long ago before you killed her and my daughter! I've been on you for years. And now I know exactly how Sonya Blade feels when you murdered some of her men!"

"That was years ago and you're still bitchin' about it?"

"You have any idea of what you've done in the past, with no repercussions?"

"As long as I get paid."

"Yea, money is all you care about, huh Kano? You take a life or two, and you earn big bucks, is that it? Is that your life now?"

"Why are you yappin' about my personal life?"

Chris walked toward Kano and says, "There is no personal life with you, Kano! The only life you led was a life of crime and injustice! My family got justice when Nina Williams was put away for life after a short reunion with her son. But after all these years, my wife and daughter never got justice. Tonight, they will get justice. And if prison life isn't enough for you, then perhaps your death by my hand will."

"You don't have the guts, mate. I'll cut you ear to ear!" They stared each other down for a few moments. "Have at you, mate!"

This is it! The fight Chris wanted for years! Though Chris had defeated Kano before in the Mortal Kombat tournament years ago with the help of Sonya. Kano started the battle with a cannonball, knocking Chris down. he tried a knife at him, but Chris caught it. Kano took out another knife and they swing at each other hoping they hit something. Chris finally did when he sliced Kano's laser eye. He screamed in pain. But it didn't stop him. The fight continued. Chris grappled Kano and both of them plunged down the flight of stairs. They are now in some kind of storage room. Kano grabbed a crowbar and swung it at Chris, but he was able to counter it. Punches were landed and blocked at the same time. Neither got the upper hand. Kano was flown into a wall where he found a chainsaw. He pulled the cord and revved it and swinging at him like crazy. Kano managed to slice Chris in the chest. Chris was losing blood! Kano aims for his head when Chris dipped low and did a cannon drill, courtesy of Tanya. Chris had no idea how he did that move. Apparently, Tanya must have spread her influence on him just like he did with her. Kano has the chainsaw as Chris was running up he stairs to avoid the strikes. Before Kano could strike with the chainsaw, Chris dropkicked him, knocking him down the steps. Chris jumped from the steps and grabbed the chainsaw, ran back upstairs with it and shut it off. Kano jumped back up the stairs and tried to hook Chris in the face, but he missed. Kano charged one more time before Chris smashed him in the head with a set of chains. He grabbed Kano and wrapped the chain around his neck. Chris pulled the chain on the ground to lift Kano up. Then he had a idea: The chainsaw!

Chris grabbed the chainsaw and revved it up. Kano tried to beg for mercy. Chris granted him none when he slowly sliced Kano from the lower torso until his legs were separated from his body, Leatherface style! Chris now covered in blood.

Kano is dead. Justice has finally been served!

Chris tossed the chainsaw and made his way out of the building when he was stopped and attacked from behind. Chris looked at the attacker. It was a woman, nude with a purple substance covering her nude form.

"Who are you?"

Instead of answering, she attacked him. His opponent for this fight is actually Unknown from Tekken Tag Tournament and the sequel, both of which I own. :)

The fight was intense, but as intense as his last three fights. Unknown had proven to be a tough challenge for Chris, but because of the intensity he endured. He managed to defeat the Unknown.

"I'm sorry, but this does not concern you."

Chris continued out of the building and what he saw was a sickening red sky. He headed back to the arena to Shinnok and Quan Chi ready to execute the girls, but Chris stopped them in time.

"CHRIS!" Tanya yelled.

"It's too late, Chris! You have failed!" Shinnok exclaimed

"Not exactly. Kano is dead. You, Heihachi and Quan Chi are all that's left!"

"You think you can combat us all?"

"No, I suppose not. But we can..."


	12. Chapter 12: God sand Devils

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 12: Gods and Devils

Chris was joined by Jin and Kazuya, who somehow survived the destruction of G Corporation.

Shinnok, Quan Chi and Heihachi prepare themselves for one final fight! The girls have freed themselves from their shackles.

"Let's get outta here!" yelled Kitana.

They made it out of the arena.

"My god, what's gonna happen now?" Tanya asked.

Jade looked at the arena. Jin, Kazuya and Chris transformed into their Devil forms.

"Oh my god."

"What is it?"

"Chris turned into one of them!"

Tanya couldn't believe what she saw. Their hero in his Devil form.

Inside the arena, a war between gods and devils was taking place.

Back outside, Tanya sees a series of fireballs coming from the sky.

"Oh shit!"

"What is it?" Kitana asked.

"Armageddon!"

The war raged on as Chris, Jin, and Kazuya got the upper hand. Quan Chi was taken out. Jin and Kazuya began slaughtering Shinnok while Chris was fighting Heihachi. They each looked at the sky. Armageddon has begun! Shinnok blasted both Jin and Kazuya away from him. "EARTHREALM IS MINE!" Shinnok shot a bolt of red energy at Heihachi, killing him instantly, leaving Chris to himself.

"Now, boy. Let us finish this before your world ends."

Here it is. The final battle! Chris, although completed battered from his previous battles, was determined more than to win.

They stated attacking and blocking at the same time. Shinnok used most of the magic to put Chris in his place, but Chris superman punched Shinnok, knocking him down. Chris got some offense going. Johnny Cage, Kenshi and Sonya were witnessing the great battle. They managed to free all Mortal Kombat and Tekken fighters. Shinnok shot a projectile but missed. Chris suddenly felt an insane amount of rage building up within that has nothing to do with the Devil gene.

Shinnok tried to strike, but Chris countered and launches an uppercut that sent Shinnok in the air. A fireball his Shinnok on his way down, but not before Chris thrusts his fist through Shinnok's head. Chris tried to remove it but some magic kept him from doing so. The Devil gene that was inside him was now removed. With one last time scream, Shinnok exploded. The explosion was so massive...

The sky was breaking up. It was the crack of dawn.

Outside the arena, the girls were resting behind the wall. Tanya woke up to see the morning sky. She then ran into the arena to see Chris on the ground.

"CHRIS!"

She ran to him. He was not moving...

"Chris?" She turned him over. His body is completely destroyed. Tanya's eyes were tearing up. This World Tour was supposed to be for exciting competition between two legendary franchises, but as Tanya would see it, everything went to hell. Tanya laid her head on his chest and crying. Jade and Kitana joined her. Jade took Chris' hand.

Jade wasn't able to say anything. She looks down at the man who just saved Earthrealm again.

Chris' eyes slowly and his hand was caressing Tanya's back.

"Tanya?" He managed to call her name.

"Chris, can you hear me?" Jade asked. Chris looked at Jade. His vision was blurry but it was clearing up now. Tanya looked at him. "Are you ok?"

"I... can't... move..."

Chris groaned in pain. The hell he went through, all those battle he fought, all the blood that was spilled, you could basically say this has been a shitty week.


	13. Chapter 13: Recovery

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 13: Recovery

Kitana, Jade and Tanya took Chris to Edenia. They placed him in Kitana's chambers. They meet up with Queen Sindel who apparently changed her mind about competing, and with good reason.

"Ladies, are you alright?"

"Mother, we brought Chris back here."

"Kitana, my daughter, you are yourself again. How is that possible?"

"Chris defeated me, then took me somewhere to talk and... we had sex."

Tanya and Jade looked at Kitana."

"What?" They both said.

"His charm and loving influence has cleansed me somehow."

"In any case, How is Chris?"

"In terrible shape," Tanya replied. The things he went through... I can't imagine him going through what he did. He got justice for his long-lost wife and daughter. This week was horrible!"

"What about the World Tour?"

"It's over. Chris won, but his body... it's completely destroyed... what he put himself through..."

Tanya was crying.

"Bottom line is, your highness, his entire body will require medical care and lots of rest."

"Seems imperative, Jade. What about Earthrealm? Knowing its condition some work will need to be done."

"Agreed. The Tekken fighters are joining their efforts now."

"Excellent. Where is he now?"

"In my chambers, mother. His body will not move at all. It's like he's not even alive anymore."

"Spend time with him, Kitana."

"What about Jade and Tanya?"

"Do not worry, my dear. Jade loves him dearly."

"I do, but since Kitana has returned, We can be a family again."

"We are, my dear, but I recall you three having your fun with him."

"We do love him." said Tanya.

"Jade, you're his wife, but surely Kitana..."

"Of course, your highness. Tanya wants in on this too. She too loves him."

'Then go to him. Watch over him."

"Yes, your highness."

Sindel watches the girls leave. Their hero will need all he love he can get. ;)


	14. Chapter 14: The Healing Process, Pt 1

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 14: The Healing Process Pt. 1

The following night in Edenia, Chris was sleeping in Kitana's chambers. The girls were looking down at him, ashamed of what he's been through. Kitana laid next to him.

"We're gonna try our healing process tomorrow, ladies. I really appreciate you both very much for being here. Jade, I know you and Chris are married, but..."

"Kitana, we all loved him, remember? I know you had sex with recently. If it weren't for that, you'd still be a revenant."

"Tanya, when I found out about your new position as Ambassador, the only thing you needed to do was to prove to me that you have changed. And seeing you crying, after seeing Chris, on the ground, almost lifeless, it gave me a clear idea that you have."

"Kitana..."

"I know, Tanya. Tomorrow, I want you to spend time with him as part of the healing process."

"I know what to do. I will take him to the spa and help him relax. Then at night, he'll be with me in my chambers."

"Very good, Tanya. Show him that you still love him like we do. And Jade..." Kitana laid a hand on Jade's thigh.

"When you and Chris return to Earthrealm, I want you to give him the best love you can give. You two deserve it."

"What about you, princess?"

"I'm with him tonight. He won't be able to handle all 3 three of us. Maybe once he recovers... then we can play with him."

Kitana took Tanya's and Jade's hand and thanked them both. They left the chambers, each blowing Chris a kiss.

Kitana cuddled with Chris, happy that she is no longer a revenant.

Chris suddenly woke up.

"Chris?"

"Jade, is that you?"

"No, it's me, Kitana."

"Kitana. Why am I in your chambers?"

"Me and the girls brought you her for recovery."

"Where are they?"

"They are in their chambers now. It's just us."

Chris caresses her thigh.

Kitana got close to him and kisses him. Little did he know, she's naked.

She got on top of him and kept her lips locked. She rose as Chris was massaging her breasts.

"Are you able to move?" she asked.

"I'm still pretty sore, but I'll try to manage."

He caressed her body.

She reached down and pulled his shorts off. She lowered herself, lined his hard cock up to her entrance, and slowly and carefully took him into her. He could feel her nice warm embrace as his cock enters her vagina.

Kitana looked at him as she starts moving her hips slowly. She took him deep. She laid her lips on his as his hands massaged her thighs. She tried to be as careful to him as she could. They kept kissing as Kitana moved her hips back and forth and moaned. Chris held her hips as his load is approaching.

She started bouncing. His hands are roaming her body. She didn't bounce too hard.

"I'm gonna cum."

She kept him deep and he shot his load into her.

'How do you feel now?"

"I'm getting better."


	15. Chapter 15: The Healing Process, Pt 2

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 15: The Healing Process, Pt. 2

Chris and Kitana woke up in the morning after their night of passion. What really surprised Kitana is that Chris can move, although carefully because he's still in pain.

"Good morning, Chris."

"Morning, Kitana."

"Let's get you some breakfast. You need your strength."

"I agree."

They went to the dining room for breakfast. Tanya and Jade shows up.

Tanya sat next to Chris.

"Hey, you."

"Tanya."

"How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?"

"I did. I'm getting better."

Tanya wrapped her arms around him and her head on his left shoulder.

"I will be ok, Tanya."

"That's why I'm spending time with you to ensure that. And then, you are Jade will be heading home tomorrow."

"Tanya."

"What is it, Jade?"

"You and Kitana can come with us."

"I've had enough of Earthrealm for the time being."

"I know what you mean. But I was thinking when Chris is recovered..."

Tanya suddenly got the idea, since she planned on spending time with him anyway, right?

Chris and Tanya went to the spa to help Chris' healing process.

"You come here often?"

"I wish. Most of my time was in Outworld.

"I never thought much of Outworld. I just think..."

"Chris..."

Tanya moved closer to him. "You've done more than enough, Chris. I just never thought that an Earthrealmer could save the world with no care of his own well-being. You dedicated yourself to protecting Earthrealm and your people."

"I often wondered how I managed to do that."

"Perhaps there was something in you that made you do things no other human could do, even if it means putting your life on the line as you've done many times. I've never met an Earthrealmer who would go through some extraordinary lengths. How is it that someone like you would go through so much... just to get justice for your wife and daughter?"

Chris thought for a moment of Tanya's question. Could it be that the shit he went through just to get justice for his loved ones was something , or is it something totally different?

"Chris, regardless of your answer, you still saved the realms, all of us. And for that, I could never thank you enough."

"Tanya... Chris whispered her name but Tanya silenced him with a kiss. His hands around her hips.

"Chris? For what it's worth, I'm grateful, because you brought me back to the light. The adventures we had, I'm hoping there will be more, but without the chaos, just you, Kitana, Jade and me. Just like old times."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said softly. He slowly reached for her thighs and Tanya obliged, wrapping them around him. As they kissed, he slowly slid himself inside her. He then moved ever so slowly into her. Tanya never let her lips off him as he went deep. He pumped hard into her. Tanya moaned at the feeling of him inside her again, but she knew he won't last long.

He picked up the pace. "Don't stop, baby!" He licked around her breasts. He slowed down as he released himself into her.

"Don't worry, Chris. We plan on having our way with you." And with that, they kissed again, this time, with their lips locked.


	16. Chapter 16: The Healing Process, Pt 3

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 16: The Healing Process, Pt. 3

That night, Chris visited Tanya's chambers.

"Hey, Chris."

"Were you asleep?"

"Just about to? Would you like to join me?"

"Of course."

Chris joined Tanya, but like Kitana, she's naked.

"You're naked."

"I was expecting you."

They got under the covers and kissed. Tanya climbed on top of him. She took him inside her. He was inside her earlier in the spa. She rode him slowly. His hands roaming her thighs as she bounced carefully, taking him deep. "I love you so much, Chris."

"I love you too, Tanya."

He now had the strength to climb on top. They kissed as he pumped deep. This is the second time that Tanya had sex. She smiled at the thought. He went hard into her. He wasn't going to let Tanya not have him for the second time. He took his time with her. They locked lips with each other. He pumped deeper into her. He kissed her neck. "More, more, baby!"

He pumped fast. Tanya's orgasm was rapidly approaching like this. She wasn't going to let him have his fun. She laid him down and bounced hard. She screamed his name as he blasted his seed into her again.

In the morning, Jade and Chris returned to Earthrealm. They went back to Chris' condo.

"What a adventure," said Jade.

"I know, right," Chris said. His body is starting to heal.

They went out to eat, went shopping, and returned home. Chris' strength is almost back to normal. At night, Chris and Jade went to bed.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

"Feeling good."

"Good, because..."

Jade stripped to her Mistress outfit, all black, with strapless top, and stockings.

Chris' jaw dropped. She climbed back to bed and kissed him.

"...you are about to get a taste of a more sexier side of me." She climbed on top of him. "Touch me, boy." He caressed her breasts, her body and thighs. Jade took Chris' pants and gave him a real nice blowjob. It's been a rather shitty week, but the end result was worth it. Jade was concentrating on helping Chris recover. He said he was feeling much better. She stripped naked.

She touched herself all over, ready to give Chris the final treatment for his recovery. ;)

She got on top of him. She looked in his eyes. He could tell she wants him just like he wants her. She kissed him, lined up his cock at her entrance. Before she took him in, she says, "Chris, I love you so much, and the thought of losing you would break me apart, but you are here, safe. I'm ready to take you inside me because you need this. I know you and Tanya had a great time yesterday, and she even told me how good you were when you fucked her twice."

She lines the head at her vagina's opening. "Get ready, baby. I'm not just your wife, I'm your mistress." She locked lips with his as she lowers herself, taking him in. The feeling of being inside his wife/mistress was definitely what Chris wanted. Of course, he was inside Kitana, then Tanya twice, now it's Jade turn.. She moved slowly. Jade looked at him. His eyes closed as her vagina took him deep. He touched her breasts as she started bouncing. He rose up to kiss her as she picked up the pace. She bounced hard. She moaned loud as Chris held her hips, licked her tits and gave her ass a nice caress. "I love it when you touch my butt, baby. Perhaps you would like to take me from behind?"

He wasted no time getting behind Jade and entered that ass. He was gentle. He pumped deep but not too hard. Jade massaged herbreasts as her ass was getting a lot of love. He loved that ass. All the work Jade put into as Kitana's bodyguard and General of Edenia's army and all that training she did as a assassin for Shao Kahn certainly paid off.

She thrusts her ass to him. "Harder, baby!"

He did. Jade moaned loud as he continues to pump in that ass.

He then laid her down and got on top. "Chris..." She took his cock and lined it at her entrance. "...get inside me. I want you inside me all night long."

He entered her. He was slow, wanting to savor her sweet pussy.

He pumped deep, caressing her thighs. "Jade..."

"Yes, baby?"  
"I love your pussy so much."

"I love your sweet cock, baby! Fuck me! Harder! OH, GOD, YES!"

He wen faster, harder, deeper.

"I'm gonna cum, baby."

"You know what to do, my love."

Jade kept moaning as Chris gave her several more thrusts before he finally shot his hot load deep into her. Although Chris got his strength back, Jade sweet pussy drained him for the night. That he can handle.

"Get some rest, my love. I must say you really pulled it off nicely, but tomorrow night, me, Kitana and Tanya are gonna some fun with you. So you better be ready, honey." She kisses him. "You think your recovery is complete? I don't think so. We will be right here, so you think your recovery is complete?" Jade gave Chris a scary look. "Think again." She kisses him some more. It looks like Chris has therapy tomorrow night, a hot one at best. ;)


	17. Chapter 17: Group Therapy

Mortal Kombat vs Tekken 2

Chapter 17: Group Therapy

Jade went to Edenia to meet with Kitana and Tanya. She discussed about her version of group therapy. She explained that it involves one man loving three women and that they need sexy outfits.

It is nighttime. Chris is extremely nervous. Jade walked in along with the girls.

"Chris?" Jade called in a singsong tone.

Chris went to the living room. He sees Jade, Kitana and Tanya in their UMK3 outfits with no masks (though Tanya debuted in MK4, I'm including her with the outfit) with their respective colors.

"Welcome to group therapy, Chris," said Kitana.

Chris seems a little confused.

"Have a seat on the floor, baby," said Jade. He sits on the floor. Jade takes out her pole, extends it and starts dancing. Tanya turned on the music and Jade went to town. In his mind, if there was their idea of group therapy, it's the best so far.

Tanya got up, stepped closer to Jade and they kissed with their tongues. She crouched down with both hands on Jade's thigh. She rose up slowly, hands moving up her body. Tanya takes the pole and looks at Chris with her tongue licking her lips. She then twirls around and lands slowly on the floor with her left leg straight up and her right leg down. With her unique acrobatics skills, she could do pole dancing just as good as Jade, which would make them excellent partners in stripteasing.

Kitana got up and sat on Chris' lap with her arms around him. Chris touched her stomach. She could feel his hardness. She laid him down and removed his pants, revealing his hard member. She massaged it gently. Jade takes her pole, lays Tanya down, and placed it on her chest. She slid it slowly between her breasts. Jade was careful not to extend it as she is the only one who can extend the pole when in combat. She continued to move it slowly down Tanya's body. She moaned softly. Then she moved down toward her vagina. Tanya took her outfit off, laid back down and opened her legs. Jade placed the pole slowly into her vagina. Tanya could feel the smoothness of the pole into her. Jade moved the pole back and forth into her. "Jade!" Tanya was a little scared.

"What's wrong?"

"Your pole. It might extend inside me."

"Don't worry, baby. I can extend it at will, but i'm not gonna do that, because if I do, I end up killing you. I use it like a vibrator, so relax, and enjoy."

She continued moving the pole in and out of Tanya's vagina faster.

Meanwhile, Kitana was giving Chris a blowjob slowly. They could hear Tanya moaning due to the pole in her vagina. Kitana continued, as well as licking around it. Tanya was about to come.

"Jade. Jade!"

"Let it go, sweety. Come for me."

Tanya was screaming like she was having a baby. She came all over.

Kitana stripped her outfit off.

"Kitana, look at you," said Tanya, recovering from the orgasm.

Kitana gave Tanya a wink and climbs on Chris.

"Ready for your therapy session?" asked Kitana.

"Yes."

She takes his cock and and lowered herself so that it can enter her. Chris held her hips and she starts bouncing. He massaged her breasts. Kitana moaned softly. Jade got naked and and knelt beside Kitana on her right, licking her tits. She bounced hard, keeping him deep. He rose up to hold her as she pumped her hips on him.

"Chris," Tanya called his name.

He sees her crossing her thighs, revealing her vagina. She licked her fingertip and placed it on her clitoris. Kitana was still grinding on him. Jade sat beside Chris and whispered in her ear. "Did you see what Tanya did, baby?"

"Yea."

"Keep going, Kitana. He's gonna come somehow."

Kitana laid him down and continued bouncing.

He caressed her thighs. He was going to release soon. He kissed Kitana deep. "I'm coming."

He spilled his seed into Kitana.

"Well done, but your therapy is far from over.

"Chris, come sit with me," said Tanya.

He sat next to Tanya.

She placed his hand on her thigh. "What are you thinking about?"

"How smooth your thighs are."

"Oh, yeah?"

She straddles him.

"Well, I'm thinking of opening my legs and taking you in."

She lays her fingers on her vagina.

He looks at her fingers.

"You know you want it. Come and get it."

Chris climbs on top of Tanya and kisses her.

She takes his cock and puts it at her entrance.

"Put it in, baby."

He enters her slowly. "Give it to me."

He starts slowly.

Tanya moaned softly as he went deep.

He licked her nipples. "Harder, baby.!"

He pumped harder and faster.

"Oh, yeah. Slow down a little. I don't want you to come too quick."

Jade got behind him. "I think Chris feels a lot better, don't you think, Tanya?"

"This therapy session was so good." Tanya continued moaning loud.

"Chris, I'm about to come, baby."

"Me too."

Chris tried to hold on as long as he can, but Tanya's vagina is gripping him tight."

"Come, baby."

He did, deep inside Tanya. It was dripping out of her.

She kisses him.

An hour later, Kitana and Tanya have their outfits on but Jade.

"Thanks for coming, girls."

"I'm glad Chris feels so much better," said Tanya.

"His session is not over yet. He's mine."

"Give it to him good."

"You know I will."

Jade lays next to Chris in bed.

"How was the therapy?"

"It was great."

"Well, your last part of the session is with me. The girls saved the best for last."

Jade strips naked. She went under the covers and began sliding his member in her mouth.

Chris felt the hot sensation of him in her mouth. He moaned softly as she deepthroats him. Chris was trying not to come, but Jade kept going. She soon stopped. "Come on, baby. Give your wife some lovin'."

He slid into her pussy. They kissed, locked lips with each other as he pumps deep. He caressed her thighs. "Harder, baby."

He fucked Jade good. He loved her. He wanted her. Her pussy felt so right. He was about to blast soon. Jade got on top and rode him the rest of the way. "Come , my love."

He's almost there. He massages her breasts as Jade moaned loud, riding him hard. He finally shot his seed deep into her. Jade collapsed on him. "I love you, Chris."  
"i love you, too. baby."

CW2K: This is the end of the sequel. I want to thank you all for checking out this sequel to my first crossover. In the future, I'll have other projects, but for now, this is CW2K. I'm out.


End file.
